


A Very Weasley Christmas Carol

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, First Meetings, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: I was feeling very festive and decided to write a short and sweet little Christmas Carol, and decided who better to base it on then Arthur and Molly.  Enjoy and Happy Christmas.





	A Very Weasley Christmas Carol

A Very Weasley Christmas Carol 

Oh, the weather outside was frightful and the Diner was bleak and cold. The coffee was burnt from lack of customers and even the voice of Celestina Warbeck couldn’t hold. The pie was only missing one slice, and it was the favorite of the season. No one was eating here tonight, and that was for good reason. 

The stockings were hung over the cook’s wheel with care, smelling of onions and something quite scare. The mistletoe hung without any kisses. She sat all alone, dreaming of being someone’s Mrs.’s. 

Red hair in a net, pin curls in perfect order. A necklace of Christmas lights enchanted to dance to the recorder. The next song that plays should be shared with a dance. But tonight, she will sit and pretend there’s a chance.

A cold breeze rushes in and the ring of the bell. A customer! Thank Merlin, time was dragging like a snail. 

Not just any customer she realized, but a man, all alone. With a scarf and a hat and no smile of his own. She greeted him with a “Happy Christmas! Take any seat. As you can tell were not busy, on the night of Christmas Eve.” 

He took off his scarf it was tattered and worn, she thought to herself, “I wish I had my Yarn.” 

Next, he took off his gloves, red freckles were shown. Like little red ornaments on a tree, her heart leaped with glee. ‘Could it be? A red head. Just like me?”

Next off with his hat. Her suspicion was right. A ginger, like her, what a wonderful sight.

“I’ll take some coffee. And a slice of your best pie. I am alone this holiday, and thought I’d give this diner a try.” 

“The coffee is burnt but the pie is the best. Have a seat please, give your cold feet a rest.” She put on a new pot and her smile was wide. She would only give him the best, she would serve him with pride. 

She shined up a plate and watched from the corner of her eye. He sat under the mistletoe, was a pleasant surprise. 

Not that a kiss was to happen. First finding his name was next. Maybe Frank or Tom or Ben, did she know a name hex? 

The aroma of coffee wafted the room, creating a holiday scent that started to loom, over the diner and into his nose, his smile brightened, he lifted his nose. 

His green eyes caught hers, as if welcoming a friend. Saying grab an extra slice of the pie that’s at hand. She nodded her head and took off her apron. Her hair net removed, her hands a bit shaken. 

The seat across from this handsome fella was free, what a perfect place for her to sit and have tea. She asked him his name, and what brought him around.

“I’m Aurthor, Aurthor Weasley and my family is out of town. You see my line of work requires me to always stick around.” 

He smiled a coy smile and continued to say, “Lots and lots of holiday gifts might be wreaking havoc today. Im here to save Christmas, this much is true. I need a bit of magic to help make through.”

“Magic you say, now you have my full attention.” 

“Yes, magic, that’s right, from another dimension.” 

“Well go then, show me, don’t be shy. This magic you speak of, give it a try.”

He raised an eye brow and reached in his coat. A deck of cards, a coin and some pieces of rope. 

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them for luck then he picked up the cards and the deck then was cut. He told her take a card and the queen of hearts was picked. What he was doing was neat, but this was no magic trick. 

Before he went on he paused and gave her a sweet stare, put the cards on the table, the trick was going nowhere. 

“Tell me, before I go on, whatever is your name?”

“Im Molly, just Molly, and I’m alone this holiday all the same.”

“Well, Molly, just Molly, please do tell, what is this music you like so well? Her voice is lovely, and made for dancing, I can’t sit still my feet are prancing!”

Her cheeks grew flush, red to match her lips, so soft and plump, as if ready for a kiss. How would she avoid telling him it nothing he’s heard. The story behind it would seem so absurd. 

She was magic too, but not with cards and coins and string, no, the magic she did, he’d never seen such a thing. 

“Celestina Warbeck, ever heard of her stuff.”

“I have.” He said, she was calling his bluff.

“Are you sure? She’s new, and not very known.”

“Not here, perhaps, but in a world of our own.” 

She lifted an eye brow, was he saying he knew? She couldn’t blow cover, he’d think her coo- coo. 

“I’m a wizard Molly. And you a witch. That we met in a muggle diner would seem like a glitch. I’m a lover of muggle food and inventions and things. I came her after I fixed some enchanted Christmas things. I never would have thought I’d come across another like me, with red hair, and soft lips and no company for thee.”

Molly sat in disbelief. A holiday miracle. A handsome man. A wizard, in the middle of a blizzard. He held out his hand, “Can I have this dance.” She did not decline, she hopped at the chance. 

They swayed to the sound of the holiday song, and their hearts came together and beated along. He dipped her low, and when she came up, the mistletoe above them seemed more then good luck. 

“Molly I know this is crazy.” He started to say.

“Not crazy at all, I’ve dreamed of this day.” 

So sudden and fast, it happened that day. The kiss under the mistletoe that would forever pave the way. A love that was found on a cold Christmas eve, would last forever. Forever indeed.


End file.
